Iop/Strength/3
Introduction A Strength Iop build. Levels 1-19 Equipment *Boone Set-You can get it for free just doing some of the Incarnam Quests, and there is not much difference between it and Young Adventurer Set, which costs around 30kk. Just keep all the money and resources you gain, and start a Profession, Farmer can be a good choice at the beggining. Leveling For this level you should fight *In Incarnam *Young Gobballs *Larvas *Prebubescent Chafer *If you have a guild with hig-leveled players, you may as well leave incarnam and go leveling with them, it will be faster. Spells *Get Pressure to level 5 as soon as you can, it will cost you only 3 ap. *Then you may as well improve Intimidation to level 4, this will allow you to move back 3 squares from the enemy, gaining space to avoid the next attack , at level 4 it even works with 4MP enemies, so it's really really useful. *Also raise Increase, for only 1 ap your damage will be boosted a lot, up to 7-8 damage, and when you get a good weapon and a 7 ap set it will help you soooo much :D. *Don't put points in compulsion, cause you will rarely have 5 ap to waste during fights, it's better to attack first, most of the . *Many guides say not to use spell points increasing spells that at high levels you will no longer use I've noticed that, in a matter of fact, at determined levels these spells are important too, so I preferred to improve them and later to forget them, but only at the right moment. Having, for example, a 7 damge boost at level POOP could help you so much * POOP Characteristic Points Every time you level up improve Strength by 4 and Vitality by 1**. don't waste points in other stats. **At higer levels you will be glad that you spent points in Vitality it is a great thing to hit hard, but if you have little Vitality you won't have as much chance to hit the enemy ,PVP mainly, or you will die against high numbered mobs while killing one-two of those. Strength Iops are not ranged attackers, so you will receive loads of hits. VAGINA Levels 20-45 Now we talking; time to forget your boon set for GOBBAL SET. If you spared all your money now you can go for a perfect one, maybe for a maged one. I can say to buy a good gobbling cape, but not perfect (go for life and forget initiative, other pieces are more worhty of spending your money). If you have learned about maging and you have spent some time in Astrub and Bonta, buy cheap Headgear, Hammer, and Belt, some Fo Runes, and make them maged (you will need only str in this step). Boots are not so expensive, so go for a very good one. Make the ring maged too, or just buy a good one. At this step, if you have spared some resources due to primary work, you can find a parallel profession (crafting), and use them to skill this new work. So now you have a set that gives you very good boost, and you become to be competitive with new mobs. At level 37 you will be able to wear a prespic set, for leveling (make the same of the gobbal set, buy creapy pieces and make them maged.). Whith prespic try to use the rest of equipment improving life (take Bouze ring and gobboots, for example), and don't worry about strenght, you have your personal, and prespic give good damage bonus. To complete this set go for a Fortifying ring (aroun 30 33 str bonus). Finally, if you don't have a Gobtubby buy it, you will use it with joy. Leveling At this step you have large choice: i can say go for mobs that can give you not only exp, but also good drops. (like some gobbals for the crafting drops you can gain, use them in your profession). Do loads of gobbal dung runs, better in 7-8 people groups, gain exp, drops, and improve your tubby(spare every warchief wool you gain, really every one piece: it seems obviuos to sell it, but you will need so bad). You can also fight blops, Prespics (only with presp set) and many other mobs, so make your choice :D If you have a guild, or good groups, go for SCARALEAFS: you will gain good xp, and there is the possibility of dropping all the set parts. Spare green set part and sell the other :P SPELLS If you like teams or you are in a guild you will pleasently improve your bravery guide, since you will help all group gaining some damage boost, not only you (but i preferred not to spend many points on it, leaving it to level 3). Just make a choice: improve VITALITY or CUT. You will have to chose, in a matter of fact, if stealing mp to enemies making them at distance or gain life points with vitality to be able to suffer more damages. Since i, and who read this guide, we are supposed to be strenght iops, so no range, go for vitality, we like to me in the middle of battle, not aside, so we prefer to be next to enemies! Spare the rest of the point, destructive sword sucks and cost 5 ap, blow is a spell that i can hardly understand (never used). You will need points for next step :P. Characteristic Points At this step you are supposed to have reached 100 str. So, from that point, 4 points in str (+2 str) and 1 in vitality, as alwais. Become to spare resources to scroll the other characteristics and, if possible, grow them to 25 (only whith scrolls). *LEVEL 45 REACHED: NOW WHAT TO DO? At this step most people changes set and go for a better one: since i tryied both green scara set and tree set, maybe i can say someting: Use scara set (green) only if you drop most of its parts hunting down scaras: they are quite expensive and you are going to use them (trust me) for no more then 5 levels. So if you have is good, buy a good 4 ap weapon, or just buy one that boost good your str and vitality. Tree set is real madness: it boost your strenght at high, really high levels (at level 45 i had around 420 str), but is a pain. 8 ap can be appetitive, but you won't use it if not for buffing you. 2 mp are painfully, and most of times you will be never able to use your str properly. Also, you can have madness str for your level, but, since pressure deals not so good damage, you will use only a fragment of it (sigh). In conclusion, go on with gobbal set till level 50 if you haven't drop green scara. Work, spare loads of money, really a lot, sell every piece you drop, everything can give you money, and wait...the level 50. We are going to become war machines, Edit Try mixing parts of the Green Scaraleaf set,Treechnid set and Earth Kwak set,Personnaly,i get over 400 STR bonus with the following items=Green scara hat,cloak,ring..Tree belt and boots,Earth kwakblade,pet and ring...its really good=) LEVELS 50-80 Now, if you have trusted me, you will have some money to waste, now. So go directly and so badly for a perfect (and i mean p-e-r-f-e-c-t) ROYAL GOBBAL SET. Dont' even think about buying a maged str headgear, the perfect one is +70 str +70 int, so buy it like you read here, or nearly like it. Same thing for amulet, go not for a maged str one but for a +30 int +30 str (i can say also go for a maged int one, like +40-45 int). Go for very good or perfect boots ans belt; now you can have some problems buying the royal cape, both it and headgear are expensive. Do you remember the gobbal warchief wool i said to spare? well, time to use it, go for 200 of them (buy what rest of your drops) and make the cape crafted. If is not high leveled, just make it maged, it can reach +70 str (but better to go for 58-60 and don't loose the earth res)*. good enough, now, spare money for the royal sword (it needs lv 70, so you have time: i council to buy resources, and make it first crafted, then maged) Equipment You have pretty much choiche, but i noticed is better going for an OkaRinga (buy it perfect, or mage it). It will give you str, vitality, air and fire res, and Agility. Since you will need agility at higer levels, you will use it for a long time from now :) Weapon: this is at your choice: many people go for raziel, but since at level 70 you will have royal sword, just buy a weapon that can boost further your int and str. What can i say? buy resources for an Imposing Clergy wand, it is really easy to find them e you will spend not more than 7-8kk. then make it maged, it will reach a peak of +40 str +40 int, and -15 wis (since this is a warset, and you have prespic too, don't worry about wisdom) Now, if all gone well, you will have a set boost like this: Vitality: around +160 Strenght: around +270 Intelligence: around +180 Agility: around +25-30 (depends on OkaRinga, but be sure it is next to 30) As you see, you have big life (if you emproved it also with char points), great strenght (you have also your points, that should be around 170) and really goooooood intelligence. Why Intelligence is so important (btw, have you improved it scrolling? bad thing if you have not)? Cause at level 60 you gain STRENGHTSTORM, after sword of iop the most powerful spell available. So now, since you maxed it at level 5, and it cost only 3 ap, since you have maxed, before, intimidation, so when mobs are too near you just move back and then strstorm then, since you have trusted me (:D) you are able, at level 60 (!) to deal 130-150 damage per turn twice!! here comes all the way your sacrifices: now you can just solo gobbal dungeon, max your tubby for high life*, and be competitive in pvp also with levels 70+. *A little disputation about pets: people usually switch for a earth bwak 80 str, but since i had one i can say it is sooo painful to let it grow: it just take long time to be good enough to use it. Tubby can be useful, so use it, and when is time just buy a mount: go for crimson dragoturkey, since it gives you, growing, +50 vitality +80 str (and cost less than an 80 str bwak). it also level much fast than every pet you will buy. If you are rich (lucky) go for a turkey that gives vitality, strenght, and agility. (mixed race mount). LEVELING : If you have guild or group, Kaningers, Koalaks, blops, Plain boars, chafers, ghosts, every kind :P If you like also soloing go (it is a must) for gobbal dungeon, prespics (only with a prespic set and, trust me again, a good cracklers ammy, it will lower damage of prespics to 4-5 max), and Pandas on Pandala. SPELLS : Max power as soon as you reach it, same thing for Strenghstorm. (you will need to forget some spells, at your choice, but do it before level 60, you will pay less). Make level 5 mutilation (soon you will need it). You have to have this spells maxed: Lv 5 Pressure Jump Power Strenghstorm Mutilation Lv 4 Vitality Intimidation make som maths and be sure to have at level 70 ten points to spend for the next spell. (If you are level 60 just don't worry, you will gain 10 spell points leveling to 70. use what you have before maxing increase) CHARACTERISTIC POINTS : Same way as ever, 4 points in strenght and 1 in vitality. NOTE: if you are rich, then buy a good cawwot dofus, it will help to gain xp even in warset :) LEVELS 80-1XX Now you are with Royal set, but is tie to switch: you have learned both Celestial Sword (L) and concentration, so it's time to make them hit, and hit hard. Have you speared some money? you will need so bad. SET : From now you have to customize your set, counting for at least 8 ap and 4 mp. And you will have to go for perfect items, and i mean perfect. Buy ORINO BOOTS , firstly, with maxed stats. Next step is going for a FARLE'S MAGIC BRACELET, then AERDALA AMULET, it will give you 1 ap, vitality, and good agility boost. Wanna know something? since you have trusted me, and bought Royal set and Okaringa, you will use Royal headgear and Royal Cape, and Okaringa (saing loads of money that you will spend better in completing this set). Next step is really hard, cause you will need a Boowish Belt. Buy it if you have money, or make it crafted and maged (but really, go for nearly perfect). Last but not least weapon: You can use what you like, but consider that you have just 7 ap. So i can say to use, really, Chakra Style. Not only you gain 1 extra ap (needed so badly) but there is a nice +30 vitality and +30 chanche, not last 2 damages (craft it, is cheaper and stats are fixed). Now let's see the stats bonus, only considering the set boost(have you gone for perfect? i hope so): Vitality: +240 Strenght: +275 Agility: +120 Intelligence: +80 Wisdom: +50 Chanche: +60 8 damage bonus, 8 ap, 4 mp. 13% earth resist, 10% water resist, 5% fire and air resist. As you see, these are heavy stats, good for life, for strenght (at the beginning concentration, then sword of iop - remember that at 275 str bonus you will add your personal stats, that should be around 190-200- for a total of 475 str), also good for celestial sword (+120 agi is heavy bonus) and strenghstorm when you have fire weak enemies (80 int). Some wisdom for xp, and chanche for drops. Really good resistance at this point, they will help a lot. With 8 ap you can use loads of combinations, like two celestial, one mutilation and two concentration, one muti and two strstorm, one mutilation and one sword of iop, etc... have we finished? of course not. Have you forgot the mount? if you bought a crimson dragoturkey, you will have another boost of 80 str and 50 vitality (trust me, max your mount as soon as you can, also giving it 90% of exp). So we have now a +355 str bonus and a +290 life. If you had money for an ebony and Crimson turkey, you will really rock, gaining 100 life, 322 str (also add your stats, don't forget), +170 agility. Enjoy, now you are really a war-machine. Remember to scroll int, agi, wis and chanche, mainly first 3, wisdom so needed for avoiding mp and ap losses. Level 100+ Here is up to you, you'll have loads of choiches. Personally, i will go for a Chief bwork's set or for a white rat, but is up to you from now personalising your stats as you like.